the_kuroninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Moments of the month - 2018
Here are Kuroninja’s moments of the month for 2018. January Kuroninja and LupinYellow form the moment of the month for January. During this month, Kuroninja created a poem that goes like this: ”A lady in a yellow mask is helping Kuroninja out Stealing Kuroninja’s heart is What her plan is all about. Kuroninja runs away, sweating in his suit and gloves LupinYellow follows him as she wants Kuroninja’s love.” February During february, Power Rangers Beast Morpheus was announced to be the 2019 Power Rangers. Because it was adapted from Go-Busters, Kuroninja ended up thinking of Escape. He then posted a tweet with an image of an escape key on a keyboard, saying “Whether Power Rangers Beast Morphers is a good season or not depends on one character.” March on March 10, Kuroninja wished Kazusa Okuyama, the Earth-0 counterpart of Patoren3 or Tsukasa Myoujin, the pink ranger of the Patorangers, a happy birthday. She then liked that tweet that Kuroninja sent her. At the same time, Kuroninja’s creator was pushing a romantic relationship between Kuroninja and Tsukasa for Kuroninja X. Later, Kuroninja started preferring Kuroninja/Patoren3 to Kuroninja/LupinYellow because it had more character development. The reason why Kuroninja/Patoren3 is moment of the month is because the fans voted it to be. April Kuroninja saw April 2018 as boring. However, he had a small beef with Neo Tyrannoranger, who was supposed to be in Super Critic Taisen but took too long to send his lines. Basically it was a battle over who would be with Shironinger, due to people taking Kuroninja’s catchphrase literally. May There are 2 moments of the month for May. One of them is a forced moment of the month where Kuroninja started talking about why AkaRed sucks. The reason why he was forcing a moment of the month was because May is usually boring, and Kuroninja didn’t want Monika or any Doki Doki Literature Club stuff near the MOTM calendar. Also, in Last Ranger Standing, Kuroninja confessed his love to Shironinger. He’s still going to use his “I have nothing to do with Shironinger” catchphrase, though. June This was a big moment in history because Kuroninja was finally able to get Ran onto the moment of the month. It started when Theodore Hodel, now known as X Studios, reacted to the Ran isn‘t Evil theory on THIS VERY WIKI. July Super Critic Taisen became the moment of the month for the 2nd time since November 2017. The reason why is due to a Super Critic Taisen Civil War. August A toku youtuber named Marcosatsu announced his last ever Let's Henshin video, which is this community collab where several people submit fanmade henshin videos. Kuroninja decided to participate in the most Kuroninja way possible. How, you may ask? He henshin'd 3 times at once, using the Gashat Gear Dual, the Deep Specter eyecon, and the Hebitsukai Kyutama. September There's a rumor that the moment of the month for September was supposed to have something to do with Sayori, but then, due to Kuroninja refusing to let DDLC in the MOTM calendar, he decided to focus on Shizuka Nakamura. Why THIS month, you might be asking? Well, it's because Nakamura's birthday was on september 9. Also, on September 11, she appeared as a special guest commentator for a wrestling show, which was announced on the same time Kuroninja's wrestling match with Deathryuger happened. October Although this is supposed to be the month of LupinYellow, due to it being her Earth-0 counterpart's birthday, this month was also the time when Kuroninja inexplicably became interested in Sayumi Michishige again and started making a cover of her new song, Loneliness Tokyo. That's the moment of the month for October. November Kuroninja decided to stop chickening out and put Sayori into the November slot for the Moment of the Month. It is unknown why, but Anti-Kuroninja was suggesting that Sayori could defeat Kuroninja. December Just like Shizuka Nakamura for September, this one had to do with Momoninger's birthday. It was originally going to have something to do with Movie Critic's fear of Yuri, but Kuroninja decided to go with Momoninger's birthday.Category:Moment of the Month Category:Lists